Miracle Werewolf
by Erik T. Jameson
Summary: This was a request from Lucky Veemon. Davis had been acting strange lately, he says that it is nothing but is there more to it?


Chapter 1:

The sun was shining in the sky above a city in Japan known as Odaiba and its citizens as they busily did their activities like it was any other day.

At one part of the city there was an elementary school called Odaiba Elementary and inside, its students were entering its hallways to get ready to begin their school day.

Among those students were a group of children that at first glance, you would not notice anything interesting about these children but in actuality they are a part of a special group of children that exist all around the world called the Digidestind; children that protect another world that is made completely of data called the Digital World that is inhabited by strange and mysterious creatures called digimons from evil digimons that would try to conquer it.

Right now the Digidestind were walking down a hallway before splitting up into separate groups with a tall girl with long lavender hair and brown eyes behind a pair of big round glasses wearing a blue bandana on her head, a pink vest over a long sleeved maroon dress that reach down to her knees and a pair of purple shorts and a short brunet boy with green eyes wearing a long sleeved purple shirt and a pair of grey pants going to two different directions as they were from different age groups from the other group members.

The remaining members of the Digidestind continued on their way till they arrive at their classroom that was filling with students and went to their seats by the window.

Just as they sit down the bell rings indicating that school has started and not long later, the teacher, a dark haired man with dark green eyes wearing a cyan shirt, an ocean blue and sky blue stripped tie and a pair of dark grey pants, came through the door with a stack of books in his arms as he walks to the teacher's desk at the front of the classroom before dropping them on top of it.

Then he started taking the attendance and the moment he was done a while later, the only door in the classroom slides open and someone tumbles inside the room.

"Mr. Motomiya, you're late. What do you have to say for yourself?" the teacher asked with a stern look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kante. I overslept this morning" said a mahogany brunet boy, whose hair was spiky and long reaching down to his shoulders, with dark brown eyes that had a dull tired color and barely noticeable bags wearing a pair of white aviator goggles with blue tinted lenses on his head, a dark blue jacket over matching colored jersey with large yellow line across his chest with a pair of white outlines and a pair of light brown khakis shorts, as he quickly scrambles to his feet and gives an apologetic bow.

Hearing this made the man sigh audibly before a concern look appeared on his face and he said "Normally I would be giving you detention for coming to class late for three times this week but even though every time you do come late, you keep saying that you overslept but you look like you've been running a marathon all night long. Are you okay Mr. Motomiya?".

Hearing this made the brunet goggled boy stiffened as he straightens his body and shakily nods his head before stuttering "Y-Yeah… I-I'm fine, sir".

Mr. Kante looked unconvinced but decided that if his student was not going to say what was wrong with him; he was not going to pry on it, but it did not mean he was not going to keep a close eye on the boy in front of him.

"If you say so Mr. Motomiya… Please go to your seat" the man ordered and Davis did just that; walking to an empty desk by the window.

The moment the brunet goggled boy's rear end hit the chair, he slumped forward and his head lands on the table surface, facing opposite of the window, before he instantly falls asleep.

At the right of the goggled boy was chocolate brown haired girl with matching colored eyes wearing a white and pink sleeveless turtleneck top, a pair of long fingerless gloves that reach pass her elbows, a camera that was tied around her neck and a pair of yellow shorts, was staring at him with great concern in her eyes and look at the blond boy with azure eyes wearing a cream colored Gilligan hat, a yellow and green shirt and a pair of dark green shorts, silently asking him if he knows what is wrong with the other boy.

A moment later, she turns back to the goggled boy and was about to wake him up to ask if he was alright when a voice interrupt her.

"Ms. Kamiya, please let Mr. Motomiya rest. We all can see that he desperately needs it" Mr. Kante said from the front of the classroom.

Hesitantly, Kari turned her attention to the lesson being taught but not before giving another worried glance to the boy next to her.

Later when the break bell rang, Davis woke up and got up from his seat to stretch out his aching muscles but he still looked like he needed more sleep.

With a tired yawn, the brunet goggled boy packed his things and walks out the door to head to his locker to get the books for his next class.

But just as he opens the locker door, he heard someone called out his name.

He turned around to see who was calling for him and saw Kari and the blond boy with the Gilligan hat walking towards him with the book for their next class in their arms.

"TK, Kari, what's up?" Davis asked while trying to force a smile onto his face.

"Hey Davis, are you okay? You look terrible this morning" the blond, TK, asked with worry and concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I just overslept that's all. Nothing to worry about" the goggled boy reassured as he went back to getting his books from his locker.

Kari and TK seemed unconvinced but like their teacher, they would not pressure their friend about the subject and would wait for him to tell them by himself.

With a nod of understanding, the pair left off to go their class as they both had a class that was different from the goggled boy's.

Davis just stood at his locker, watching the retreating forms of his friends until they turn around the corner and there was no one else inside the hallway, then the smile had fallen into a frown before he closed his locker and slammed his forehead on the door with a loud groan.

"Just a few more days before the full moon passes and I can get some goddamn sleep…" he mumbled, suddenly something started moving inside his hair before a pair of mahogany wolf ears emerges on top of his head, just behind his goggles.

(Flashback one month ago)

_A full moon was shining high in the sky surrounded by bright stars while down below it was a forest full of strange tall trees._

_Inside the forest there was Davis, who was wearing a dark green jersey that was red at the left side, his usual goggles on his head and a pair of dark blue shorts, and a small blue dragon with a white abdomen and lower jaw, crimson eyes, a yellow 'V' on his head and two yellow markings under his eyes, aimlessly walking around._

"_Vee, remind me again why we're walking through this forest at the dead of night?" Davis asked the dragon, who was taking the lead, as he oversteps a tree root._

"_Because Davis, this is where the rare Moon Flower grows and they only bloom during a full moon. Thus the name" the blue dragon, Veemon, explained to his partner._

"_And why are we searching for this flower instead of sleeping in our nice cozy beds back home?" the brunet questioned._

"_What? Can't a mon just go and search for flowers without a reason?"._

"_Any normal flowers, yes. Extremely rare have to go through a thick forest during a full moon to get flower, no. Why couldn't you look for something less troublesome to get for Gatomon?" the goggled boy complained while ducking under a tree branch._

"_W-What are you t-talking about Davis? I-I wasn't looking f-for a gift for G-Gatomon" Veemon stuttered nervously._

"_Riiiiight… Vee, you don't need to get Gatomon such an incredible gift to impress her, just get her something nice. Remember it's the thought that counts"._

"_Your one to talk Davis, I'm sure you would do the same thing as me if it were Kari" the blue dragon sneered while giving his partner a knowing look._

"_W-Well… I… Ah… Uh… Hey, what's that?!" Davis shouted, pointing at a faint sky blue glow a distance away from them._

_Veemon shrugged his shoulders in confusion before the duo walks there to investigate._

_Upon arrival, they were greeted by a clearing with a large tree that looked like a Cherrymon but it was an ordinary tree and at its base was surrounded by newly bloomed blue glowing flowers._

"_There it is, the Moon Flowers!" Veemon exclaimed in excitement before running straight for the tree with his partner trailing behind him staring at the flowers in awe._

'_Wow, the flowers are literally glowing! I should get one for Kari' thought Davis, imagining what Kari's reaction would be to receiving the Moon Flower._

_While lost in thought about what his crush reaction was going to be, the brunet failed to notice something observing the duo from the forest surrounding the clearing._

_By the time the goggled boy arrive at the patch of glowing flowers; Veemon had already picked a bouquet of Moon Flowers._

"_That's a lot of flowers, Vee. You sure they'll last?" Davis commented._

"_Well, the guy that told me where the Moon Flowers were; said that these things can stay in bloom for up to three days before they die at the third stroke of midnight" Veemon explained, gaining a shrug as a reply from his partner._

_As the duo were about to up and leave, they heard a loud screeching howl pierce through the air._

_They turn to see what made the howl but were stopped when a large black blur jumps out of the forest and goes straight towards Davis._

_Doing the only thing that he could, the goggled boy quickly raised his arms to take the brunt of the hit and was tackled down onto the grass._

_Davis was slightly dazed from his head hitting the ground but quickly shook it off and raised his right arm to pushed the thing that tackled him off of him but soon found it to be fruitless, as his assailant, who was a large wolf with dark black fur, blood red eyes and his hind legs were shaped in a way that allow it to stand on two feet as well as run on four legs, was too strong._

_The goggled boy soon found himself staring down a row of razor sharp saliva covered teeth inches from chomping down on him._

_Reacting on instinct, he brought his free in between him and certain death but it came with a cost._

"_AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" was heard through the forest, shocking several of its inhabitants in consciousness._

_Back in the clearing, hearing his partner's screams of pain snapped Veemon out of his stunned state and drops his flowers to the side as he jumps into action._

"_Veemon digivolve to… ExVeemon!"._

_ExVeemon, a larger version of Veemon with a metal spike on his snout, a grey 'X' on his chest and white dragon wings, punches the wolf off his partner before crossing his arm in front of his chest._

_The 'X' on ExVeemon's chest started glowing orange before he called out "Vee Laser!" and fire an orange 'X' that narrowly missed it._

_Probably from the nearly getting hit, the wolf backs off and jumps back into the forest._

_ExVeemon took a defensive stance and got ready to fight in case the black creature tried to attack again but after a few minutes and nothing happening, he dropped his stance and turned around to check on his partner._

_Davis managed to get back on his feet and was now holding his bloody forearm in a tight grip to keep the wound from bleeding out too much._

"_Davis, you okay? That wound looks bad" ExVeemon asked warily._

"_I think I can hold out long enough to get home" Davis reassured his partner._

_Nodding his head in understanding, ExVeemon picked up the flowers he left and then the goggled boy before flying into the sky to find the nearest Digi-Port._

(End Flashback)

"This is all Vee's fault, because he wanted to get those Moon Flowers; that stupid wolf bit me" Davis groaned while subconsciously rubbing his left arm before hiding his wolf ears and head off to his class before he was late.


End file.
